The Life of a Teenaged Adult
by Cutie16
Summary: This is the story of Bella who was forced into Adulthood when she was still a teenager...I know really bad summary but please read.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long, hard day and sixteen year old Bella Swan made her way to the run-down apartment she called home. She couldn't wait to sink into her bed and succumb to sleep. It was difficult being a teenager who had quit school and had to work two jobs, but this was the life Bella led. She had to live it, if only to support herself and her daughter.

No, your eyes do not deceive you. This girl was sixteen, quit school, worked two jobs and was raising a little girl. Now, before you look at her with undeserved scorn, you must know her tragic past. People always passed judgements on her without knowing the truth. They didn't know that Bella was abused and raped.

That, too, by her own stepfather. Even worse was that her mother pretended it didn't happen. It was agonizing to live with such a brutal family, but she bore with it out of fear. Her stepfather threatened her with murder if she were to ever turn him in. Bella could never bring herself to call these monsters "Mother" and "Father." She always called them by their names, Renee and Phil, even to their faces. She often got slapped for that, though.

When she was fourteen, Bella discovered that she was pregnant. She knew exactly who the father was, but when her parents found out about the child, they claimed it belonged to Bella's "devil of a boyfriend," Mike Newton. Bella thought this was the most absurd thing ever, since she never really liked Mike at all. He was enamoured of her, but he was just a shield to her. He kept other people away. She never let him in, she just used him as an excuse to turn down invitations and dates to avoid getting close to anyone.

Anyway, when her parents found out about the child, they made her and emancipated minor and disowned her, telling society that she had shamed them, while in private she was threatened again with murder if she were to ever report the rape and abuse.

Bella moved away and kept in contact with no one.

She started a new life in a town far away. She got a job as a waitress in a local restaurant and scraped up enough money to rent an apartment. Soon after, she had a baby girl, who was named Renesmee.

The job as a waitress was not enough to sustain her and Renesmee in addition to paying the rent, so she got a second job as a store clerk. Between the two occupations, she just barely managed to scrape up enough money, but in the last three months, she hadn't been able to pay up. This was a constant worry to her and she overworked herself for the sake of her daughter. Renesmee was the reason why she was a teenaged adult.

As she opened the door to her apartment, Bella found Renesmee asleep on the couch, and her neighbour ,Angela, who'd volunteered to babysit, nearby reading a book. As Bella entered, Angela looked up and smiled. She gathered her things and stood up as she handed Bella a letter.

"Here you go, Bella, the landlord slipped this under the door today. I haven't read it. I'll be leaving now, so have a nice day!"

Bella waited until Angela left and seated herself next to her sleeping child. She read the letter.

Bella stared at the paper. She could not believe it. She read and reread it again and again, abhorring every single word. Then she put her face in her hands and began to cry silently.

"Oh God, oh no, oh no, what will I do now?" she thought.

She struggled to keep her sobs silent as Renesmee was asleep next to her, but she could not prevent her tears from falling onto the letter.

And at the top of the page, now obscured by the salty droplets of water, were the words:

"Eviction Notice."

**A/N~ I know that this is a copy but I wanted to get it up so that I can get started on the next chapter and a BIG thanks to RandomChickOliviaxx for letting me take on this story I hope you will enjoy my writing =)**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Eviction Notice"_

Chapter 2

Bella spent the next day looking at apartments for Renesmee and herself to live. At about five in the evening she found one that was affordable and had two bedrooms so she and Renesmee could each have their own rooms. Bella thought is was too good to be true because nothing in her past foretold she would ever have good luck in her future but here it was some good luck after years of horrid, rotten luck.

When she got home she was beaming with excitement as the rent for this new place is cheaper than her rent now so she would have more food for Renesmee and herself. Angela being as perceptive as she is noticed this and responded to Bella with a warm smile

"Good luck today, I'm guessing?"

"Very. I mean I found an apartment better than this for cheaper and it even has two bedrooms so Renesmee can finally have her own room!"

"Hey you know what? My boyfriend Ben has a truck so I'm sure he and I could help you move so you won't have to rent a moving truck"

"Really? Are you sure it's not too much trouble, I mean it would take a couple trips and someone would have to watch Renesmee and-"

"Bella do think I would've offered if it were too much trouble. And besides it's not like you have a lot of stuff anyways and I could easily watch Renesmee, I mean what would I be doing anyways if you weren't moving"

"Okay I get your point. Do you mind watching Renesmee for a couple more hours I really need to go but some groceries?"

"I don't mind at all she is darling" Angela said right and Renesmee walked into the living room with her favourite doll.

"Mommy I need to go to please, please Mommy"

"Okay Renesmee. So Ang I guess I don't need you after all but I will tomorrow at ten so I'll see you then right?"

Angela agreed and they went their separate ways, Angela to her car and Bella and Renesmee to the bus stop since Bella had never had the money to get a car.

Once they got to the grocery store Bella put Renesmee in the cart and started shopping, ignoring the hateful stares she got from older people.

As she turned the corner she bumped into a different cart and she saw a good-looking man staring at her.

"I'm so very sorry Sir" she said with him still staring at her.

"It's ok. My name's…..

**A/N~ Ok review or message me if you want her to have run into Jacob or Edward I personally can't decide but I have good story lines for either and I think both of them will be in the story regardless but I want to know who you think that she should meet first**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ~ Sorry it took me so long but I wanted to see if people had any special requests to who it would be and I've decided …Wait I'm not going to say that here you will have to read to find out =P **

Chapter 3

"It's ok, my name's Jacob."

"Hi Jacob, I'm really sorry, I should've been watching where I was going, by the way my name is Bella."

"It's honestly ok I mean it's not like anyone got hurt right? And by the way your daughter is really cute" Jacob said with a breathtakingly nice smile.

Bella and Jacob stood there talking for a few minutes and then Bella realized that she should really get going so Renesmee could eat dinner and get to bed on time because if she didn't she would get unnaturally cranky.

"I'm sorry but I have to go because this little munchkin needs her dinner"

"That's all good but could I have your number maybe so we could get to know each other more?" Jacob asked nervously.

"Umm sure" Bella replied as she gave him her number.

When she got home she made homemade Mac and cheese for Renesmee and herself as it was Renesmee's favourite dinner. When she went to see if she had any phone messages she found she had one from Jacob.

_**Beep**_

" _Hi it's just me, Jacob I was calling to make sure that you gave me a real number and not some random fake number. Hahaha ok well I guess … I mean I hope…" _

_**Click**_

All Bella could think about that night was Jacob and how he might actually turn out to be a friend or who knows maybe more. She found herself wondering if he would call again soon. She also wanted to know whether he lived in town or not because he looked like he might be a part of one of the native tribes on the coast but who was she to judge but either way she didn't really care.

_**BRiiiiing**_

"Oh what a wonderful way to wake up in the morning" Bella thought out loud. Luckily for her the phone hadn't woken Renesmee.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Jacob."

"J..Jacob do you realize that it is seven in the morning, …I'm sorry that was rude but it still is pretty early."

"Yeah about that I'm sorry I guess I just assumed everyone was an early riser like me hahaha But I was kind of wondering if you would like to go for a walk or something later with me and you could bring your little girl too and we could go anywhere you want."

"I'm sorry but I have to work at ten-thirty but I'm free after six so if you wanted to we go for a walk at the park, Renesmee absolutely loves the park so she would love to go if that's ok with you?"

"Yeah sure the park is fine and I'll meet you there at….quarter after six?"

"Ok, see you then. Bye and thanks for calling." Bella said

"No problem. Bye Bella." Jacob replied.

_**Click**_

As Bella was getting ready for work at the local restaurant she couldn't help but look forward to tonight.

"Morning Mommy, why are you so happy?" Renesmee asked with a puzzled look on her face. Even though she was only two years old she could talk and understand a lot of things quite well for her age and she wasn't used to seeing her mother in such a good mood.

"Because sweetheart," Bella answered "Today is a good day and tonight you and I will be going for a walk in the park with that nice man we met yesterday at the grocery store."

"Oh, Yippee, I love the park Mommy and that nice man was really nice!"

"Hahaha I know that Renesmee but you have to get ready for the day. Plus Angela is coming over again today."

So Bella and Renesmee got ready for the day and at ten o clock sharp Angela knocked on the door and talked to Bella for a few minutes before Bella had to leave for work. Work was very hectic for Bella but nothing could keep her happy mood away.

At five o clock the strangest thing happened.

"Bella could I talk to you for a quick moment?" Asked her boss, Mr. Manson

"Umm sure Mr. Manson anytime." Bella said quite confused and a little worried as well.

"Well from my understanding you are my hardest worker and I think you deserve a raise as I know you work two jobs to provide for your little girl, so I'm going to pay you twelve dollars per hour instead of eight and let you off early today." Mr. Manson said with a smile.

"Really! Are you sure, not that I'm complaining, thank you so much you are the best boss ever thank you , thank you !" Bella said.

As she went to catch a bus home she couldn't help but think that her luck truly was turning around. When she got home Angela looked worried but Bella explained what happened and Angela couldn't have been happier for her.

"When are you planning on moving Bella?"

"The manager of the new place said I could move in on Saturday and I have that day off I'm thinking Saturday and since it's Monday I guess I'd better start to do a little packing. So could you and Ben be here around twelve on Saturday. I just realized I said Saturday waaay to much right then Hahaha."

"Ok see you tomorrow Bella … At ten again right?'

"Yes and thank you so much Ang you are a lifesaver babysitter. Bye!"

"Mommy are we going to the park now, are we"

"Not quite Renesmee first we have to have dinner what would you like to have tonight?"

"Pancakes!"

"Ok pancakes it is" Bella said with a laugh. There wasn't much Bella wouldn't do for her little girl.

So they ate their pancakes and talked about Renesmee's day with Angela and soon enough it was time to go to the park.

**A/N~ Okay I know this one was long but I think I'm going to make this an all human story but I want your opinion and if a lot of poeple say no then I might not do it so Please review =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Okay I know I don't update often Please don't hate me but I really hope you enjoy this next bit =) **

**And I've decided to make it all human so if you don't like it don't read it and if you do well keep reading =)**

Chapter 4

When Bella and Renesmee got to the park Jacob was there with a big smile on his face.

"You made it." He said somewhat excitedly.

"Yeah we did haha." Bella laughed.

"Yeah and we had pancakes!" Renesmee piped in.

"Pancakes, really that's pretty cool. Were they good?" Jacob asked Renesmee.

"Yeah Momma makes the bestest pancakes EVER!" answered Renesmee.

So they all kept talking about how good Bella's cooking was while they walked when all of a sudden Jacob asked the question Bella was dreading.

"So where's this little ones Daddy?"

"Umm ….Uh…well that's something I'd rather not talk about because of …uh stuff. Okay?" Bella asked quite nervously because she hated when people got the wrong impression that she didn't know who was the father was when she knew for sure.

"Yeah that's fine but even though we just met I want you to know I don't judge people so you can tell me anything"

"Okay . So how old are you Jacob?" Bella asked honestly interested.

"I'm nineteen" he answered "but people say I act older than I actually am." He added quickly thinking Bella was way older than she actually was.

"Okay well that's cool and by the way you added that end part I'm guessing you have no idea that I'm only sixteen and please don't get me wrong I love Renesmee but I never would have planned to be a mom at sixteen." Bella responded quickly while stroking Renesmee's hair as she had fallen asleep and hoping that Jacob would keep his word and not judge her.

"WHAT! You don't seem sixteen at ALL! And don't get me wrong that was meant as a compliment because you are just so good with your daughter you just seem older. And don't worry I'm not judging"

So the subject was dropped after that and not too long after Bella told Jacob that she should get going to get Renesmee in bed.

"Okay well I'll talk to you soon right?" Jacob asked.

"Sure but I work again tomorrow and the rest of the week but I'm always off at six so just call me if you want to get together."

Jacob and Bella went their separate ways and when she got home right after she put Renesmee to bed she kept wondering how she had told Jacob that much after just meeting him yesterday but at the same time she didn't regret it at all and a bonus still was that Renesmee seemed to like him just as much as she did. But it was getting late so she got herself ready for bed hoping that her good luck would never stop.

The next day after work Bella decided to take Renesmee out for a walk in the city since it was an unusually nice day. When the reached a book store Bella had let go of Renesmee's hand for just two seconds to look at something.

"Momma look a puppy!" Renesmee said giddily .

"Mmmhmm I'm just looking at something right now Hun" Bella responded thinking Renesmee would just stay in the store.

_A couple seconds later_

"_Excuse me Miss but is this your little girl?" Said yet another handsome man with emerald green eyes holding Renesmee's hand Bella didn't know._

"_Yes. Oh my what happened?" Bella asked panicked. _

"_I saw her trying to cross the street but a car was coming so I quickly grabbed her hand and since she looks so much like you I assumed she was yours" He said. "Oh and by the way my name is Edward, Edward Cullen."_

"_Oh my Thank you a million I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't grabbed her I was just looking at a cook book and she usually just stays by my side but thank you so, so much Edward. Are you one of Dr. Cullen's sons?"_

"_Yes and your welcome, there was no way I was going to let a little girl walk out into the street" Edward said with a slight smile. _

"_Okay well I have to go now. Oh and my name in Bella Swan."_

"_Okay bye Bella nice meeting you"_


	5. Chapter 5

**_~ Ok so first I would like to say that if you are still reading this Thank you very much because I know that I am an unreliable updater and it means a lot to me when I get an email that I got a review or that somebody subscribed and so on and so forth but AAAaaanyways here it goes _**

Chapter 5

When Bella "and Renesmee got home all Bella could really think about was her date with Jacob and her little run in with Edward Cullen. Even as she made dinner her mind kept wandering until she realized she was putting the milk in the cupboard. Now Bella isn't usually this spacey but there was just something about Jacob and Edward that made her really think.

"Momma are you mad at me for running away from you?" Renesmee asked when they were as Bella was getting her ready for bed.

"No Hun of course not " Bella answered lovingly "But I am very happy that somebody caught you before you went into the streets_."_

"Me too Momma."

_**Brrrring Brrrrring**_

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella it's Jake."

"Oh hi Jake. What's up?"

"Umm I was wondering if you wanted to get together on Saturday night if you were free….Yeah and I totally understand if you aren't and all but yeah are you?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm actually not free…I'm moving that day so unless you have some super human power that can make me move instantaneously I'm afraid I just can't make it. Sorry."

"Moving….As in far away or just close kinda thing? Because if it's close I can help you….If you want help that is?"

"I'm just moving a couple streets down. It's a bigger place so Renesmee and I will have a little more room to you know breathe, Haha. But yeah if you really want to help sure I'd love a little more help. Do you have a truck? And if you don't that's fine because my friend has one but two would be awesome."

"Yeah I have a truck and really I would love to help, helping is my middle name….Well not really but you get the point Haha."

So Bella gave Jacob her address for Saturday but then she had to get Renesmee ready for bed. As usual Renesmee was an angel when it came to bedtime so Bella had a lot of time before she would even get tired so she decided to do a little packing. When she was going through her bag that she never unpacked from when she just moved here she found a note from….

**~ I know that was extremely short but I have MAJOR writers block. So I have a small little question for you guys : Does anyone have any ideas about this story because from this point I will probably take just about anything…(if it flows nicely) but And Please REVIEW thanks =D .**** I am so sorry that this is my shortest chapter ever please don't hate me**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Ok so first of all (late) Merry Christmas, I hope you all had a wonderful holiday! But now on to the story, I'm really sorry I'm an unreliable updater but I really hope you like this next chapter and I can't make any promises on how long it will be**

_When she was going through her bag that she never unpacked from when she just moved here she found a note from…._

Phil. It read:

If you are reading this you better respect my orders or else….If you EVER decide to come running back to us you WILL regret it because I don't want to see your nasty little face EVER again. Remember what I did to you here well it sure will be a whole lot worse if you ever come back. Oh and trust me your mom feels the same way I do, why else would she still love me over you haha and if you decide to go to the police you WILL die.

Phil

As Bella read this she couldn't have felt more anger than she did but she just let it go because that part of her life was over and she was way better off alone with Renesmee. She put the note back where she got it just in case she would ever need it.

Soon enough she started to feel tired from packing and she did get a lot done and of course she couldn't completely finish until Saturday because she and Renesmee would still need the basic living necessities considering it was still only Tuesday.

"Mommy" Renesmee called from behind Bella sleepily.

"Why aren't you sleeping Hun?" Bella asked quite concerned because Renesmee had never woken up in the middle of the night since she was just a little baby.

"I don't feel good" Renesmee answered quietly and to proved it she threw up right there in Bella's bedroom. Renesmee just cried after she saw what happened because like any kid she didn't like throwing up.

"Baby are you ok?" Bella asked, now even more concerned because Renesmee was hardly ever sick. So Bella went to pick her up and she literally jumped backwards when she touched Renesmee because she was so hot.

"Oh my god baby I'm taking you to the hospital right now! It'll be ok just come with Mommy" Bella cooed, half reassuring Renesmee and half herself. Quickly she got Renesmee into her car seat and sped to the hospital. When she got there luckily enough there was an open spot right near the door so she quickly got Renesmee out of her car seat and ran into the emergency room.

"How may I help you?" the lady at the front desk asked as there was nobody else in the emergency room.

"My daughter has a really high fever and she threw up" Bella answered automatically. "And I think she is really sick"

"Okay well can you just fill out this form and then I will take you to a more private area so the doctor can check her out to see what's wrong. Okay?"

So Bella filled out the form as quickly as she could and then the lady took her to one of those little curtain rooms.

"Hello Miss Swan how can I help you this evening" said Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"My daughter Renesmee is really sick but I don't know what's wrong" Bella said on the verge of tears.

"okay well I'm going to just check her out now to try and find the problem" he answered calmly and about 5 minutes later he told her that it was probably just a really bad flu and gave her a prescription for some antibiotics.

"Thank you so, so much Dr. Cullen I really mean it" Bella said feeling very relived. She picked up a sleeping Renesmee and took her out to the car as gently as she could and drove to the pharmacy to get antibiotics not realizing that it wouldn't be open at 1 'o' clock in the morning. So she just went home and gave Renesmee some children's Tylenol for her fever and put her back in bed. Next she got all her cleaning supplies and went to clean up the terrible mess that had been made.

**~ Okay so please review and tell me what you think and if you have ANY suggestions please tell me =)**


End file.
